Nunu/Trivia
General * Nunu and Willump have a hidden passive where each drops a . * was named after at which matter stops moving completely (referencing both slows the ability has) and has the highest single Ability Power ratio in-game ( ). * Nunu was named after Steve 'Guinsoo' Feak's dog (also a nickname for his wife). ; * Nunu is voiced by Cristina Milizia.Cristina Milizia, who also voices and . * Willump is voiced by , who also voices , and . Development * During Alpha Test, Willump was simply called Yeti and Nunu was a girl named Yuralia, that had the ability to freeze her enemies into place with blasts of cold. * is inspired by the , whose name གཡའ་དྲེད་, g.ya' dred jaʈ(ʂ)ʰe means literally "rock bear" in . * One of the goals of Nunu & Willump’s rework was to give them the saddest death animation in the game. * Every sound Willump makes in-game has been translated into human words so that his voice actor would know exactly what inflections to put into the sounds. Lore * suggests that favorite foods are , , , , , and . * Willump has a different perspective on the world because he’s so ancient. He sometimes tones down his wisdom so he can have fun with his best friend, but they have moments of mentorship too. * Nunu’s mother was the singer in teaser song, The Path to Hearth-Home.Nunu’s mother and Ornn Quotes ; * }} references the famous quote made by from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} references ("Speak softly and carry a big stick") ; * He share quotes with: ** |Draven}} ; * references the popular meme. * references many reworks. * references many in-game bugs. * references . * ."}} is a play on Marc Merrill's 'Love me some Regi' comment. * references |Miss Fortune}} * is a response alluding to the japanese inspiration of Star Guardian. * . * is a play on the quote by J. Robert Oppenheimer. * references |Nunu|Nunu Bot|variant=old}} * is a pun for stacking . * ."}} is a play on the quote by . * references . * references . Skins ; * was most likely inspired by several characters from different media, such as: ** from the franchise, ** Wild Thing from series, ** from series. ; * Willump references the Sasquatch, another name for . ** His had him carry the around his neck. ; * Nunu is dressed like a from while Willump is a Giant Reindeer Poro. ** He shares this theme with: *** * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2009 along with: ** ** ** ** * ** Nunu is dressed like a from while Willump is dressed like . ** He shares this theme with: *** ; * Nunu references while Willump references the (both of which are characters from the animated film, ). ** His was a reference to and Willump referenced the from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was named after and references the eponymous series by 'angrygoran'. ** His voice differs from the series because, according to 'angrygoran' himself, another one had to be used due to copyright concerns. * is an acronym for Workframe Integrated Lossless Lifeform Uploaded Mainly for Punching. ; * ** He references from and/or from by . ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents MiSTakE. * He shares this theme with ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2015 along with: ** ** * He references , , and/or . * All ice effects are replaced with a substance resembling vomit and/or radioactive liquid. * Both Nunu and Willump groan to each other instead of speaking. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background. Relations ; * Nunu used to live in the Frostguard Citadel, where he met . The boy never knew his parents and the Yeti was held in captivity, mistreated by the tribe's beastmaster. ** The pair eventually escaped the citadel and were taken in by the Avarosan (led by , whom they are friends with together with ) ; * was a refugee that was taken in by the Frostguard after his tribe was attacked by raiders. He met which told him about a beast. Nunu would later befriend this beast and call him . Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Harrowing